dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Season Two
The second season of Dexter premiered 30 September 2007 and ended 16 December 2007. Dexter tests his ability to accept his Dark Passenger after killing his brother, Brian Moser. He also deals with relationship issues concerning girlfriends Rita Bennett and the obsessive Lila West. Remains of his kills are discovered in the Underwater Graveyard and he is hunted, labeled as The Bay Harbor Butcher. A co-worker discovers his secret. For more info, see: * Dexter Morgan/Season 2 Viewers The season premiere, "It's Alive," attracted 1.09 million viewers in the United States, making Dexter the first Showtime series to attract more than a million viewers with a season premiere. The season finale, "The British Invasion," attracted 1.4 million viewers, making it the program's most-watched episode until the airing of the Season Seven premiere, "Are You...?" Including digital video recorder (DVR) usage, Season Two was watched by an average of 2.4 million viewers on a weekly basis through 11 full weeks, outperforming season one by 21%. Reviews The second season received universal acclaim from critics, and was praised as "one of the best shows on TV this decade" by the Chicago Sun-Times, while Variety considered Hall's portrayal of the title character as a "towering achievement, one that eclipses the show's other shortcomings and rough patches." The aggregate site Metacritic scored the season at 85 out of 100 based on 11 reviews. Main Cast *Michael C. Hall as Dexter Morgan *Julie Benz as Rita Bennett *Jennifer Carpenter as Debra Morgan *Erik King as James Doakes *C.S. Lee as Vince Masuka *Lauren Velez as Maria LaGuerta *David Zayas as Angel Batista *James Remar as Harry Morgan Special Guest Stars * Keith Carradine as FBI Special Agent Frank Lundy (11 episodes) * Jaime Murray as Lila Westaka Lila Tournay (10 episodes) Recurring Cast *Preston Bailey as Cody Bennett (12 episodes) *Christina Robinson as Astor Bennett (12 episodes) *Geoff Pierson as Thomas Matthews (7 episodes) *Devon Graye, Dominic Janes, and Maxwell Huckabee as Young Dexter Morgan *Dave Baez as Gabriel Bosque (5 episodes) *Judith Scott as Esmée Pascal (4 episodes) *JoBeth Williams as Gail Brandon (4 episodes) * Tony Amendola as Santos Jimenez * Katherine Kirkpatrick as Laura Moser * Christian Camargo as Brian Moser * Margo Martindale as Camilla Figg * Mark Pellegrino as Paul Bennett * Tasia Sherel as Francis Guest cast * Matthew Willig as Little Chino * Jonathan Banks as FBI Deputy Director Max Adams * Glenn Plummer as Jimmy Sensio * Don McManus as Roger Hicks * John Marshall Jones as Curtis Barnes * Silas Weir Mitchell as Ken Olson * J.R. Starr as Old Haitian Man * Dan Wickline as Dead Denny Foster (uncredited) * Tone Rodriguez as Benjamin Alvaro (uncredited) * Vernee Watson-Johnson as Mrs. Doakes * Peter Macon as Leonis Crew Series developer James Manos, Jr. left his first season role as executive producer. First season executive producers John Goldwyn, Sara Colleton, and Clyde Phillips all returned for the second season. First season co-executive producer Daniel Cerone was promoted to executive producer for the second season. First season consulting producer Melissa Rosenberg took a staff position as co-executive producer for the second season. Scott Buck joined the crew as a co-executive producer and writer. Robert Lloyd Lewis returned as the on set producer. First season Story Editor Tim Schlattmann was promoted to Executive Story Editor for the second season and continued to write episodes. Lauren Gussis was promoted from staff writer to Story Editor and continued to write for the show. Chad Tomasoski, who had not worked on the show since the pilot episode, rejoined the crew as an associate producer. Dexter's Victims * Little Chino * Roger Hicks * Ken Olson * Santos Jimenez * Jose Garza * Esteban and Teo Famosa * Lila West Summary * "It's Alive" A suspicious James Doakes follows Dexter at all times, which makes it impossible for Dexter to kill. Thirty-eight days after his last kill, Dexter gains an opportunity, but finds himself unable to murder a blind voodoo priest called Jimmy Sensio. A member of the 29th Street Kings gang is killed by the leader Little Chino and Dexter sees an opportunity to complete a kill. An emotionally unstable Debra returns to work in the Homicide Department. She tries to resume a normal lifestyle, but finds herself under scrutiny from the public. Paul tries to convince Rita that he was framed by Dexter, but she refuses to believe him in spite of the evidence presented to her. Scuba divers discover approximately thirty hefty bags of Dexter's mutilated victims' body parts in an Underwater Graveyard. * "Waiting to Exhale" A Miami Metro Homicide task force, led by FBI Special Agent Frank Lundy, begins the hunt for the "Bay Harbor Butcher." Both Dexter and the police are hunting for Little Chino, and Dexter is determined to kill him given a second chance. Debra and Dexter struggle to overcome memories of the encounter with Brian that led to his death. After Paul's funeral, Rita confronts Dexter about his involvement in Paul's death, and he admits to having an addiction, which Rita infers to be to drugs. LaGuerta shows surprising support for new boss, Lieutenant Esmee Pascal. * "An Inconvenient Lie" Rita threatens to leave Dexter if he does not commit to a program to deal with his drug addiction. He starts attending Narcotics Anonymous meetings, while still trying to evade Doakes' constant surveillance. At the meeting, Dexter meets a mysterious and flirtatious woman named Lila Tournay, who volunteers to be his sponsor. Doakes tracks Dexter to the meeting, but to Dexter's relief, Doakes displays understanding of the "addiction" and lets Dexter go. Later, Dexter hunts down a new victim, Roger Hicks, a used-car salesman who murders beautiful brunettes. Lundy invites Debra to join the new task force investigating the Bay Harbor Butcher, and they soon discover a pattern to the murders. * "See-Through" Dexter begins to question Lila's suitability as his sponsor, and Rita encourages him to find a male one. Rita's visiting mother, Gail Brandon, becomes sure that Dexter is hiding something. Cody starts having nightmares about the Bay Harbor Butcher. When Vince Masuka announces that he has found a way to identify the marina where the Bay Harbor Butcher moors his boat, Dexter destroys some of the evidence. Doakes ends up in stand-off against one of his old special ops colleagues, after he murders his own wife. Debra starts dating Gabriel Bosque, whom she met at the gym. LaGuerta returns to her job as Lieutenant following the mental collapsing of Pascal, who suspects her fiancé of cheating. It turns out that he was cheating on her with LaGuerta. * "The Dark Defender" Dexter discovers that one of the men who murdered his mother in front of him as a boy is still alive. He dreams that a comic-book hero based on the Bay Harbor Butcher saves his mother, and is encouraged by Lila to seek closure by confronting his mother's killer, Santos Jimenez. Doakes and LaGuerta investigate a homicide in a comic-book store, and reminisce about their days as partners. Rita's mother warns Dexter to leave Rita and her children alone. Debra and Gabriel have a relationship problem. * "Dex, Lies, and Videotape" After learning that he was filmed while cleaning his boat at the marina, Dexter manages to delete the video file before computer upgrades enable its viewing by his colleagues. A killer claims to be inspired by, the Bay Harbor Butcher, and unless the police find him, the FBI may take over the case completely. Following a conversation with Debra, Doakes becomes suspicious that Dexter isn't an addict like he previously thought, and becomes more determined to find out his secret. After learning about his mother's relationship with his adoptive father, Dexter questions Harry's motives about his own adoption. At Rita's mother's suggestion, Dexter brings Lila to dinner. Later, that evening Rita finds out that Lila accompanied Dexter on his road trip, and breaks up with him. * "That Night, a Forest Grew" A written manifesto sent by the Bay Harbor Butcher to a local newspaper sends Lundy's special task force into chaos. Doakes almost discovers the truth about Dexter's past, which forces Dexter to devise a plan to get him suspended from the police force. During a romantic night with Dexter, Lila learns that Dexter plans to attend one of Cody's school events where he will see Rita, and becomes jealous. Rita stands up to her mother and compels her to move out of the house. Debra breaks up with Gabriel and decides to pursue a relationship with Lundy, not knowing if her feelings are reciprocated. * "Morning Comes" A desperate Lila sets her loft on fire in an effort to sustain her relationship with Dexter, but Dexter realizes that Lila is lying when she claims it was an accident. Jimenez tries to kill Dexter, and the suspicious Doakes breaks into Dexter's apartment and finds the hidden collection of blood slides. Lundy re-examines all of the department's old cases when he suspects that the Bay Harbor Butcher has a history in law enforcement. Rita tells Dexter that he is no longer welcome to visit her house or her children. * "Resistance Is Futile" Under constant surveillance by federal agents, Dexter is unable to dispose of his latest victim's remains. He apologizes to Rita, admitting that his affair with Lila was a mistake, but she is still hesitant to forgive him. Lila retaliates by pursuing Angel. After finding Dexter's collection of blood slides, Doakes seeks the advice of an old friend in Haiti to analyze them. The department begins to suspect Doakes' involvement in the Bay Harbor Butcher case, but cannot find him for questioning. Debra and Lundy spend the night together and contemplate making their relationship public. * "There's Something About Harry" After their latest confrontation, Dexter imprisons Doakes in a cabin hidden in the Florida Everglades, but is unsure of what to do next. Doakes reveals information that leads Dexter to a surprising discovery about his adoptive father's death. The FBI continues the search for Doakes, while LaGuerta tries to prove his innocence. As the investigation comes to a close, Debra realizes that Lundy will leave Miami at the end of the investigation. She confronts him about the future of their relationship. Rita and Dexter reconcile and visit the beach together, while Lila plans to frame Angel for raping her. * "Left Turn Ahead" Dexter contemplates admitting to the Bay Harbor Butcher killings. Doakes escapes from his cage but runs afoul of two drug smugglers. The FBI is displeased with the lack of progress in the Bay Harbor Butcher Case and assigns a deputy director to take over Lundy's role in the investigation. Angel is arrested for the sexual assault of Lila, who offers to drop the charges if Dexter will resume their relationship. Debra investigates Lila's past and discovers that she is an illegal immigrant. Meanwhile, using Dexter's global positioning system, Lila discovers the cabin in the Everglades, where Doakes is being held. * "The British Invasion" Lila finds Doakes imprisoned in the cabin, and he tells her that Dexter is the Bay Harbor Butcher. She ignores his pleas for help, and kills Doakes by blowing up the cabin. Doakes is found dead, and because the evidence of the Bay Harbor Butcher killings indicates him as the criminal, the case is closed. Debra and Lundy try to resolve their relationship problems and Dexter reconciles with Rita. After Lila attempts to kill him and the children, Dexter follows her to Paris and kills her. Gallery It's Alive Dexter's victims.png|Bags of Dexter's victims found in Underwater Graveyard The Shoe.jpg|Paul's shoe Dexter aims tranq gun at Little Chino.jpg|Dexter attempts to capture Little Chino Dexter captures Roger Hicks.png|Roger Hicks is captured by Dexter Poster of The Dark Defender.jpg|The Dark Defender artwork intrigues Dexter Lundy tells Dexter that the BHB is compulsive.jpg|Frank Lundy observes Dexter Dexter shows Lila field morgue.jpg|Lila West, fascinated by the bodies in the field morgue Dexter captures Ken Olson.jpg|Ken Olson is captured by Dexter Lila asks to keep a blood pattern.jpg|Lila requests a blood pattern Dexter dismembers Santos Jimenez in the cabin.jpg|Dexter kills Santos Jimenez Lila has key.jpg|Realizing that Lila has the key to Rita's house Dexter signals Doakes.jpg|Dexter signals Doakes Dexter kills Teo with Esteban's gun.jpg|Dexter shoots Teo Famosa Doakes in a cage.jpg|Doakes held in a cage by Dexter Dexter saves Cody and Astor from a fire.jpg|Dexter, trapped in Lila's burning loft Episodes: 2007 Seasons es:Segunda temporada Category:Seasons Category:Indexter Category:Season Two